


Dark Trauma

by hollydermovoi



Series: Dark AU [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Racism, not SHIELD friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-06-11 13:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19539115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: What happened to Marzeah that made her start taking self defense classes.This story will make the most sense if you read Dark Friends first.





	1. Chapter 1

Here's the thing- no matter how close they were, Marzeah, Darcy and Wednesday did not spend every free moment together. Wednesday had Freddy, Darcy had PT and cooking lessons and Marzeah had Aliyah. 

Aliyah Bindawi was a year younger than Pugsley, and her favorite hobbies included shopping, dancing and taking Marzeah's CDs and misplacing them for months. She was annoying pain in the ass as younger siblings so often are, and Marzeah loved her to pieces. So when a man aimed a gun at her little sister's head and told them to get in the van "or else", she took her little sister's hand and went.

After they'd sat down, with her covering Aliyah as best she could, she took stock. There were four men armed with guns dressed in all black with their faces covered. Distantly, part of her noted that it was a good sign their faces were covered, as it meant that it was less likely she'd be killed. The insignias on their vests kind of looked like the insignia's of Hydra, Cap's old enemies from the 40's. Were they still active? She, like most children, had been taught that Cap had defeated Hydra during World War Two.

But then again, those same classes told them that the Nazi's had been wiped out with Hitler's death, and there were plenty of people spouting those ideas, so...

They'd been driving for about an hour when one of the men reached towards her hijab. Though she was scared, she almost had to smile when he got shocked. Knowing that she had at least a _little_ protection against these men was helping immensely. His reaction, however, was not.

Instead of cursing due to the pain, or getting angrier like the men who'd tried to grab her and Darcy had, the man simply turned to the man on his left and said "Let the director know- either she has magic of her own, or a protection charm was laid on her that doesn't need proximity to maintain. He'll want to find some way to negate that before he negotiates with her."

She had just enough time to be horrified by that interaction when the van suddenly swerved wildly, sort of like it had hit a patch of ice. Only, it was April, and any ice on the roads was long gone. She clutched her sister to her chest and prayed they'd be all right. Allah was surely watching, because the car eventually came to a stop. Immediately, she looked her sister over for any injuries, and despite Aliyah's tears, all seemed well. She breathed a sigh of relief, and hugged her sister back to her chest, silently giving thanks. She was just about to ask one of the goons what was going on when where was a whump noise and suddenly the van was in the air. As quick as she could, she covered Aliyah's head with her arms and curled her tighter towards her. And then everything went dark.

\--

About thirty minutes later, in an black Victorian mansion, Wednesday Addams ran into her cousin Darcy's room, waking her up from a well deserved post physical therapy nap.

"All hands on deck," she said to a groggy Darcy. "Something has happened to Marzeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some establishing hero nonsense, no horribleness yet. Trying to build myself up to writing bad things is not fun.
> 
> Also, I technically promised this is the sequel (which I am writing simultaneously to this) but...have a familiar face, why dontcha?

All hands on deck meant All Hands. Through what Darcy had determined was shear power of will, the _entire_ Addams clan, plus Muffet, Freddy, the schoolmate who'd helped hack Marzeah into the advanced placement classes, and some balding man (and oddly hornless) in a suit who said he was Freddy's dad were all gathered in the ballroom, listening to Beth.

"According to local surveillance footage, at approximately 11:30 this morning, a van pulled up and Marzeah and Aliyah got into it under the threat of gunpoint. An hour later, there was a minor discharge of magic associated with the protection wards and shortly there after a very large surge of energy went into the injury protection wards. Despite help from a very talented hacker and an approximate guess of where the van would've ended up with an hours worth of driving time, nothing came up on surveillance. Right now we are assuming that Marzeah was taken and the van was later involved in an accident or assault of some kind. Whoever is involved in either the initial kidnapping is going to regret it. Whoever assaulted the van was either someone trying to stop the kidnapping or was taking advantage of it. Either way, we need to figure out what happened as quickly as possible." She took a deep breath and took a minute, clearly thinking through what she was going to say next.

"I'm not sure what each individuals strengths are, but I trust you to go where needed. Hackers, see if there's something, _anything_ we can find to figure out who's behind this. Mages, see if you can trace the protection wards, or boost the hackers. Trackers, comb the area. See if you can find any trace physical trace of Marzeah and Aliyah. If anyone has any contacts that may provide help or insight, please contact them immediately. And know that if either of the Bindawi sisters have been injured, there _will_ be consequences."

The gleam in Beth's eye, the curl of Freddy's dad's lip and the general aura of determination from her various aunts, uncles and cousins would ensure it, and Darcy knew that whoever had done this would regret it.

As people broke into groups, Darcy pulled our her phone, Because, honestly? The potential consequences of Wednesday meeting Wade Wilson were far outweighed by the consequences of _not_ calling him. He may be ten pounds of crazy in a five pound bag, but she knew, deep down that he was _good_.

And as far as she could tell, they needed all the good they could get.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAD THINGS HAPPEN PEOPLE
> 
> MARZEAH HONEY, I'M SO SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo many trigger warnings people.
> 
> Racism, beating...Hydra being Hydra.
> 
> This was super hard for me to write, just all of the ick.
> 
> Sorry, can't type out all of the words, cause no. Next time nice things, right????

Marzeah had heard that regaining consciousness after an accident was slow and gradual.

Probably whoever spread that idea wasn't being held hostage by vintage current Nazis, because she woke up due to ice water being thrown on her face and the disgusted sneer on Racist Mc Hydra's face.

"Got the other bitch up boss." he said, and oh god, _Aliyah_ , her baby sister she was...she was...not in the room.

Ice went down her spine.

"Where is my sister?" she asked, trying to keep her tone level. Judging by the cruel delight in his eyes, she was unsuccessful, but that wasn't important, she just wanted her sister back.

Oh Allah, she must be so scared.

She didn't have much time to worry about that thought because he kicked her and owwww. As she wheezed, trying to get air back in her lungs he bent down toward her.

"Listen, you little n--r bitch, " he said in a very calm, soft voice. "The boss tells me he wants you're cooperation. So you have two choices- you do everything I say or, you try to resist. Either way, I get to soften you up a bit before you meet with him. How nice is that?" and without any further warning he punched her in the face and just kept hitting and punching until finally, he stopped.

"First choice, _bitch._ You wanna help me, or do you wanna help you?"

What kind of-. What? What did he _want_.

"Help...you?" she said tentatively and flinched, because his hand was coming towards her face, but he cupped her cheek with his hand and smiled.

"Good choice. Guess you aren't worthless after all. Get up."

She got up and followed him out the door, heart racing and body aching. Where was her sister? And where was she going?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am not Islamic, so any characterization of Marzeah or Aliyah that doesn't seem right, please let me know.
> 
> And yes, I know this is short. It's something though.


End file.
